


Singing in the Rain

by pipisafoat



Category: In Plain Sight
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipisafoat/pseuds/pipisafoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We're going to get soaked no matter what we do. May as well enjoy it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singing in the Rain

"Make a run for it?" Stan asks, and Eleanor laughs.

"We're going to get soaked no matter what we do. May as well enjoy it." She takes his phone from its case on his belt and slides it down to the bottom of her purse, under the small umbrella she hasn't told him she has. "Give me your wallet."

As soon as it's safely stowed, Stan frowns at the sky and starts to pull his jacket up over his head. She laughs again and pulls it down.

"Live life a little!" She smooths the front of the jacket and takes a hold of it, pulling him in for a kiss. His eyes close slowly as he relaxes into her, and she jerks him suddenly.

"El!" he hisses, eyes flying open as he registers the rain pelting down on him. He dances back under the awning and shakes his head vigorously.

Her grin taunts him from just outside of his reach as she dangles his keys between her fingers. "Come and get them," she calls, walking slowly backwards.

He groans quietly, then growls as he launches himself at her. She stretches to keep them out of his reach, which work until he tickles her. "Cheater!" she gasps, and he laughs as he snatches them out of her hands.

"That's me," he answers, dangling the keys in front of her face. She makes a grab for them, but he shoves them into his pocket. "You still want to play, or can we get in the car now?"

She looks around for a second. "We can walk to the car," she answers slowly, looping her arm around his. "But there's no need to rush. You know you're already soaked through."

"More than I'd care to think about." He pulls a face and steers them towards the parking lot. "I think I have a date with a fluffy towel when I get home."

"Cheating on me, are you?"

He grins over at her. "Only with inanimate objects." He honest-to-God squeals when she jumps in a deep puddle and splashes him again. "If it makes you feel better, I'll get you a date with one, too!"

"Aw, was that cold?" She runs a hand down the back of his head, wringing out the ring of hair down his neck in the process. He shudders and wrenches away from her.

"Yes, woman, yes, it's cold!" He glares for a moment, but her grin is too big to be anything but contagious. "What will it take for you to stop torturing me?"

"A song. Sing in the rain, Stan. Serenade me." She sits on the curb and looks up at him expectantly.

"You want me singing in the rain, huh?" She nods. "A B C D E F G--"

She jumps up and swats him. "I meant a real song!"

He kisses her again, and when she's quiet and not hitting him, he nuzzles into her ear and says, "Be more specific next time. Or choose a warm rain."


End file.
